Sanctions
by portmanteaux
Summary: Just a fluffy, cuddly little Klaine one-shot wherein Kurt and Burt have a fight. Kurt leaves in the middle of the night and ends up at Blaine's house. Takes place while the boys are still both in high school.


Blaine woke out of a dead sleep to the sound of his phone buzzing. He groped along the surface of his bedside table until he'd knocked it to the floor, then groaned and dropped an arm off the side of his bed to search the carpet. When he finally grabbed it and brought it to his face, his eyes were too bleary to make out any details displayed on the screen, except that it was a phone number and not a name on the display.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Blaine? It's Burt Hummel."

That woke him up a little bit. "Mr. Hummel? What's wrong?"

"Is Kurt there with you?"

"What? No." Blaine glanced dumbly around his room, as if he might have simply _misplaced _Kurt.

"Look, I'm not going to get angry if he's there, I just want to know that he's safe."

Switches were flipping in Blaine's mind, slowly making connections and becoming concerned. "I swear he's not here. I haven't heard from him since...hold on, maybe I missed a message."

Blaine rubbed his eyes and clumsily pressed at his phone to access his call log and text messages before bringing it back up to his ear. "He didn't call or text. Wait, are you saying he's _missing_?"

Burt sighed. "We had an argument. Kurt went to bed angry, and I couldn't sleep, so I went in to check on him, and he was gone. He took his car. I don't know when he left, and he's not answering his phone. Maybe he's on his way to your place."

"Maybe," Blaine acknowledged that it was possible. However, his mind was racing with dozens of other unhappy possibilities, like Kurt in a car accident, Kurt injured, Kurt abducted...

Blaine was out of bed and pulling on his shoes before he even realized what he was doing. "If you think he was coming here, maybe I could look for him? Maybe something happened..."

"No, you stay where you are, I didn't mean to worry you and disturb you and your family like this."

"My parents are out of town," Blaine replied absently, making his way downstairs toward the front door. "And I'm glad you called. I want to help if I-Oh."

"Blaine?"

Blaine glanced out the front window and saw a familiar car parked under the streetlamp outside his front door. "His car is outside. Hang on."

"Thank god," Burt murmured.

Blaine went out into the cool night air, not bothering to care that he was just wearing boxers and an undershirt. He walked around to the driver's side of the car and saw Kurt curled up in the seat, fast asleep.

"He's okay. He's asleep in the car. Maybe he knocked and I didn't hear him? But he could have called...maybe he didn't want to wake me up," Blaine thought aloud sadly. "I'll wake him up and bring him home."

"No," Burt said, clearly relieved. "I'm just glad he's okay. It's the middle of the night. He can stay there if he wants to, as long as that doesn't get you in trouble with anyone. But I expect him home tomorrow, and we'll talk then."

"Okay," Blaine replied slowly, surprised and a bit curious what Kurt would have fought with his dad about, and why his dad would agree to let Kurt sleep here with him in a house he just admitted had no parental supervision. "I'll take care of him."

"I know you will, son," Burt said, his voice a bit strained. "Listen, Blaine, I want to thank you for being there for Kurt. I'm really glad he has you."

Blaine felt a surge of admiration and affection for Kurt's dad, who wasn't perfect and made mistakes but still managed to be the best dad a kid could hope for. "Thank you, Sir."

"Goodnight. Tell Kurt I love him."

"I will. Goodnight."

Blaine ended the call and tried the car door, which was locked. Blaine was glad Kurt wasn't sleeping in an unlocked car for safety reasons, but he'd have to wake him up to get him out of it. He knocked on the window, but Kurt just shifted and stayed asleep. Blaine sighed and knocked more sharply, ignoring the sting in his knuckles.

Kurt finally lifted his head, realizing where he was.

Blaine watched him look around and spot him standing outside. Kurt looked surprised and relieved to see him. Blaine beckoned him with a tilt of his head. Kurt unlocked the door, opened it, and slowly climbed out.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaine asked gently, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I had a fight with my dad," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "And I wanted out of there, so I came here, but it was really late. I realized how silly it was to come and wake you up. I was sitting here trying to calm down before I showed up at your door looking like a hot mess. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"For the record, I love you even when you're a hot mess. You should have called me, though. I'm always here for you."

Kurt gave no indication he wanted to stop hugging Blaine, but Blaine pulled back a bit to look at him. "Come on, let's go inside."

Kurt grabbed his bag out of the passenger seat and let Blaine take his hand and lead him into the house and up to his bedroom. "Do you want to talk about what happened with your dad?"

Blaine kicked off his shoes and settled on his back, beckoning for Kurt to join him. Kurt took off his shoes and settled beside him, where Blaine wrapped his arms around him again. "I was making the case for sanctioned sleepovers," Kurt murmured, settling against Blaine again. "I said that it would be really nice not to have to drive the forty-five minutes between our houses all the time, and you wouldn't have to sleep in this giant house all alone when your parents are out of town, which is, like, fifty percent of the time. And that you could come to my house, so it's not even like I wanted to be alone with you overnight. I mean, I _do_ want that, but that's not what I was asking for. He said no, that he wasn't _comfortable_ with you sleeping in my room. I got angry and said that if he was worried about us having sex that we'd be able to find time to do that during daylight hours, anyway."

"You didn't," Blaine admonished with a chuckle.

"I absolutely did. And he blew up at me about wanting to be _inappropriate_ in _his_ house and under _his_ roof and moving too fast and needing to remember that I'm only eighteen and this is my first relationship, and I just couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry you fought with your dad about me. I'd never want to come between you two," Blaine said softly.

"Don't. It wasn't about you, and it wasn't your fault." Kurt was silent for a minute. "He's going to kill me if he finds out I left and came here."

"Um, well, no, he isn't. At least, I don't think so."

Kurt lifted his head and peered up at Blaine curiously.

"He knows where you are. He called me, freaking out because you were gone. He thought you'd come here. And then I had no idea you were outside, so he and I both freaked out because you were missing."

Kurt looked stricken. "Oh, god. I'm sorry I worried you. And that he woke you up and everything."

"Sleep isn't that precious to me, Kurt. Certainly not more than you or your safety. Please, just wake me up next time, okay? And let someone know where you are. I was terrified that something might have happened to you."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Kurt said again, sounding genuinely contrite, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to Blaine's lips. "I wasn't thinking. How angry was he?"

"When I found you outside he was just relieved that you were okay. He said you could stay here. And he wants to talk to you tomorrow when you go home."

Kurt blinked a couple of times, brows furrowing in surprise and confusion. "I can't believe he said I could stay here."

"This is practically parent-sanctioned cuddling," Blaine confirmed. "Maybe he was sorry for the way he reacted. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

Kurt burrowed deeper into Blaine's arms, nuzzling his face against his neck. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt woke up in the morning with Blaine wrapped around him and sighed happily. They'd slept in the same bed all night long. Well, after Kurt had slept in his car part of night. But that didn't matter. Kurt wasn't normally one to lie around in the morning, but there was nothing he wanted more than to stay where he was for as long as possible.

"Morning," Blaine said softly, sliding his hand up Kurt's spine.

"Good morning," he replied with a grin. This-god, _this-_is what he wanted, to wake up like this and feel Blaine against him. To hear his voice when it was raspy from sleep and see his hair mussed and ungelled.

"This is a nice way to wake up."

Kurt shifted to see him better, slotting his legs with Blaine's and bringing their hips into closer contact.

"It certainly is," Kurt agreed, his voice light and teasing. He leaned up and kissed Blaine's stubbled jaw, tracing the angles with his lips.

Blaine sighed and slid his hand down into the dip of Kurt's lower back and down to his ass. He rolled his hips against Kurt's and earned a soft hiss.

"Mm, that's even nicer," Kurt murmured. They had come like this before, but always hurried, when they needed to come as quickly as possible. Today they could go slowly and savor sleepy morning sex. They just kissed and thrust gently against each other until they both came.

Blaine gave a breathless laugh. "Best morning. Did you bring a change of clothes?"

Kurt nodded against his neck.

"How about a shower then?" Blaine asked.

"Together?" This time, Blaine nodded. "Okay."

An hour later, they were dressed and holding hands at Blaine's front door. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" Blaine asked, almost shyly.

They'd been dating for nearly a year, but Kurt's stomach still filled with butterflies when Blaine looked at him like _that._ And asked him on a _date._

"I'd love to. Unless I'm grounded or something. I don't want to leave you right now."

"I know. But you and your dad have to talk. Call me later and tell me how it goes?"

"Come with me." At Blaine's skeptical look, he continued. "It's a discussion you have a right to participate in. And you give me strength."

Blaine was helpless with Kurt gazing at him pleadingly like that. "I'll follow you. If your dad wants me to leave, I'll come home."

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug as soon as he emerged from the kitchen and saw them standing inside the front door.

"You had me scared to death," Burt said.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt said contritely.

Burt pulled away and looked at Blaine, who gave him a nod. Burt surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug as well. "Blaine. Thanks for taking care of him."

"Always," Blaine answered.

Burt nodded and clapped him on the shoulder and then headed back toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'm making breakfast."

"Have a seat," Burt said. "Kurt, we need to finish our conversation from last night."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Blaine frowned.

"No, Blaine, you too."

"I thought we _were_ finished. You made it clear that you're not comfortable with Blaine and me being in the same room after the sun has gone down."

Burt sighed at his son's snark. "I may not have reacted very well to what you asked me," he said slowly. "But I have no problem with Blaine, or the two of you, or your relationship. You two are lucky to have found what you have at such a young age. I'm glad you have each other. Blaine, you're part of this family now."

Blaine gave him a small acknowledging smile.

"It's hard to accept that my little boy has grown up into an adult. And wants to start doing adult things. And I'm not going to be the most important man in your life anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy and have a great life. It's just hard to let you go."

"Dad-" Kurt said, a bit dazed. He stood up and pulled his dad into a hug. "I'm always going to need you."

Burt let go of him and nodded and pulled himself back together. "I'm not done. You said something yesterday, Kurt, on the subject of sex."

Here, Blaine tensed, and Kurt seemed to shrink in his seat.

"I can't tell if you were serious or not, but I wouldn't be a good dad if I didn't say something about it. If you're not already doing it, you will soon. I don't want you to rush into anything and cheapen the experience. It should be about love, not sex. Sex changes things."

Blaine glanced at Kurt. "We know." Blaine's eyes went wide, horrified and panicked at what he'd just said. "I mean-we don't _know. _I didn't...I mean, we _agree._"

"We're taking things slowly," Kurt chimed in, taking pity on Blaine and reaching for his hand, providing some strength.

"When you do decide to take that step, I want you to talk about it first, and I want you both to be sober and ready and use protection."

Kurt cleared his throat a bit before saying diplomatically, "We will, Dad."

Blaine nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"And I really appreciate you _asking_ me instead of just sneaking around. So. Blaine. I think that if on occasion you want to spend the night here, we can make arrangements for that to happen. You've got to get permission from your parents, though. And only if Carole or I'm here. And not at Blaine's house when his parents are gone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel."

"I really need you to start calling me Burt, son."

Blaine blinked at him for a moment-_son_-and then smiled. "Okay, Burt."

"That's better. Who wants eggs?"


End file.
